Novelette
by I My Me Mine
Summary: Shorter than a novel, longer than a drabble. A collection of stories. Ch 3: A silhouette that haunts a man reveals herself. (MAIKA x YOHIOloid)
1. Kyouka99

**_I like being smart. Ever since I was lil', when my classmates went to me for the answers and I got compliments on how quickly I learned, I would feel super happy. I still don't know how to explain it without repeating myself._**

I look up from my laptop. I'm sitting on the comfy leather sofa of my home living room with a fuzzy pillow behind my back. I can feel it tickling my elbows every time my hands move to type. I'm working on a story. I want to write something like my older sister. She's a great writer.

I look back at the screen, ready to type more when mom yells "Yuki, want to help me out in the kitchen? Of course not." She always gets sarcastic when she's mad. I should probably go help her. I should cherish the time I have with her, because no one knows if tomorrow a person will be here or not, but I really want to type. I know it's mean but I end up ignoring her and Pochi, who's scratching at the sofa so I'll pull him up so he can curl up next to me and sleep.

**_I don't really know when it started. I always thought of myself as an optimistic girl. A lot of people liked me and a lot of people didn't because of that. I didn't mind. I was me and I was happy. I had a good home, a nice family, and just enough to get me by. I didn't need the latest games or the prettiest clothes. I was good with my sister's old clothes._**

**_I think I should just bring up the point I was going to build up to. I don't want to bore whoever is reading this with a bunch of facts covering my life. Sorry if you like details. You're welcome if you don't._**

**_I noticed negativity._**

**_I've read books and seen movies where characters say the World is messed up or life is messed up. How it stinks and then they cuss at everything they see. They're hurt people. The thing is, I don't think it's the World or life that's messed up. How can they be messed up if they're inanimate objects? The World can break because it's physically real, like earthquakes and volcanos, but it can't be messed up. The same goes with life. It's a word that's supposed to describe something inanimate that is animate, but the word isn't animate itself. I think what's messed up is people. You, I, and the rest of the humans than inhabit Earth. _**

I look up from my laptop. After a while the light from the screen starts to hurt my eyes even if there's light around me. I think it's because I'm still not used to it but I'm not too sure.

I see my mom, uncle, and dad eating at the dinner table that's not too far away from where I am. I can't see their plates from where I'm sitting but I can smell meat and rice. It makes me really hungry but I have to wait. Mom told me that she'd serve me dinner after they're done eating. They're talking about the man on the newspaper who said some dumb things in front of the press. I don't know why it's such a big deal. 'People make mistake', or so the saying goes.

I look at my mom's serious face one last time before going back to my story.

**_We do a lot of bad stuff. We hurt other living beings in many ways. We dirty our homes and the homes of others. We make lots of food and never finish it and we can be so mean. I never noticed it before. I had learned it through school and TV. I even saw some of the things I'm talking about but it never really stuck to my head how bad it all was._**

**_I think what hurts me the most was seeing how people talk about the people they're close to behind their backs. It's just…so wrong. It bothers me so much because they treat the person nice and when the person isn't around they talk badly about them. They point out the persons flaws and talk about what they should have done and how they should talk and act. I don't know why that hurts me more than anything else that I've seen and heard but it does. It makes me wonder why they talk about bad stuff when they have their own problems._**

I look up from my laptop. My mom is talking to someone on the phone while my dad does the dishes and my uncle goes to the bathroom. I wonder what big sis is doing now. I think she might be coming home in an hour. I'm not sure. Big sis likes her privacy.

**_I think everyone thinks they're right and the best. I think I'm right and that my views are right, but I could be wrong. Stories say that 'no one is perfect', which I guess is true. A lot of people come close though. At least I think so._**

I look up from my laptop. The ceiling is white. I know there's unreachable dust but it looks like snow to me. I can hear footsteps. No one is where I am. They're getting their stuff ready. Sorting through their stuff, deciding what's good enough and what's not. It makes me think about what I'm writing. I feel like writing about that and more. I have so many words in my head. I have a lot I want to say, I just don't want to seem like I'm copying or sound like something else. I want to be as close to original as I can be.

I want someone to read this and not forget it because it's that unique.

**_My thoughts are pretty scattered. Sorry whoever is reading this. _**

**_I have a lot I want to say. I wish I could but I know I can't. Mom will call me soon to eat and then I won't be able to touch the computer anymore. It's not mine. It belongs to big sis who's still not home._**

**_I think I changed my mind. I do that a lot. Everyday I think one way then think another. I've heard people call that 'being a hypocrite' while others say 'easily swayed'. I think it just shows that I'm growing up. Research someone spoke about one time said that people grow till they're around twenty one, sometimes it takes longer. I think it takes longer because big sis looks like she's still growing up. I wonder if I'll still be growing up when I'm that age. It's kind of sad I won't get to find out._**

**"_Looks like the politicians already knew about this" says the class president in school today, but how does he know that? He always talks about what other people say. I wonder where he hears all of that from. I think it's his dad but I'm not too sure. _**

**_I never did get to tell the class president that I was the one who snuck the big chocolate bar into his desk when the class left to change for P.E._**

**_I think I'm getting too distracted so I'll just say what I want to say right now since the me of the past wasn't able to get her message through properly._**

**_I hope that what movies and books say is true. I hope that people will be reborn when the World ends. Why else would they make us put all our stuff in two boxes? I don't know if they'll be buried or if we'll be taking them wherever we're going. I want them to get buried because I think it would be cool if someone would be able to read this._**

**_If someone is reading this, do you find me funny or sad? 'First impressions can only be made once', or so the saying goes. I wonder if you can imagine how I am like from this letter. I wonder how you look like. Are you happy? Happiness is the greatest feeling on Earth, greater than love I think. _**

**_I wonder if people will still be messed up after the World ends._**

I look up from my laptop. Uncle just walked by. He's holding his two boxes and they look full to me. I wonder what he put in his.

Big sis just opened the door. She looks the same as always. She never really smiles or frowns, she just looks serious. I wonder if she has any regrets. I think everyone does. I know I do. I think about that as my fingers go left and right, feeling the keyboard keys.

**_Whoever you are, do you think you could do me a favor? Could you hold onto whatever I put inside this box? I don't want my things to be burnt or thrown away. They are my most precious things. You don't even need to tell anyone about me. You could use the toys I might put in here or the clothes or whatever it is. I think all inanimate objects want to do what they were made to do. Pencils want to write and tables want to hold stuff. I think people are the same too, they just don't know what they're supposed to do._**

**_Thank you for reading this whoever you are._**

I look up from my laptop. It's not mine but I think it would have been if this wasn't the last day for everyone. I think I would have grown up and big sis would have given it to me. I would use it to try to write more because writing is fun and it's nice to be able to put into words the things that I want to say. I would also use it to listen to music and play games and learn. I think I would have long hair like big sis and mom, only that it wouldn't pass my elbows. I like long hair but not too long hair. I think I'd still like red and yellow and I'd wear pigtails, because dad says it looks nice and I think so too. I think that class president would find out about the chocolate. I don't know what'll happen after that but I think we'll still be friends for a very long time. I think mom and dad and uncle would be happy to watch me grow. They're nice people.

I never did tell mom that I love her. We always end up teasing each other because mom can't cook and she's not as nice as me and dad thinks that I'm more of a mom than she is, but he only tells me that. If mom found out he thinks that she'd be very mad.

Mom's walking outside of her room. She's looking at me and holding two boxes. I think they're mine but I can't be too sure. I think I'll tell her how I feel when the time is 'just right'.

I look at the screen. The light is starting to bother me again. I don't mind though. I press the print button and log off. The computer asks me if I want to save the untitled document. I was going to say no but then I looked at the name of what I wrote. I didn't want it to have no name. Everything deserves a name, animate or inanimate.

I title my story 'Kyouka*99', at least I want to but the computer says I can't add that little sign I always liked to the title. It's sad so I just cancel and let the document be deleted as the computer turns off. When I go to the printer and read what I wrote again, I'm going to grab a marker and put those words on the top.

* * *

**_A/ n:_**

_I usually bold my author's notes but for the sake of this fic I won't. I think it's worth mentioning that the title of Yuki's story is the title of a song she sings. No, this isn't a songfic, the song is just alluded to__. Yuki's story is also the first story in my collection of fics and is meant to have fragment sentences, simple words, repetition etc. I hope you enjoyed this story and will enjoy the other stories I'll add to this collection. Thank you for reading :)_


	2. Going Away to College

"Hey Lui, you awake?"

You stir in your bed. It's too dark to see and you're pretty sure it's past midnight. You can hear your uncle's loud snoring thanks to the thin wall that separates your room from his. If these were normal circumstances you would have fallen right back to sleep. You are a growing boy who both loves and desperately desires a good nights rest, yet something keeps your eyes from closing and makes your hand wander until your fingertips brush against skin that's almost softer than yours.

"Sorry about keeping you up but I just can't fall asleep…Is it okay if I talk to you?"

You admire the way she says 'to' instead of 'with' just as much as you admire the way she cares. She was always sensitive to the emotions of everyone around her, especially yours. She made it a point to tell and show you and anyone who ever gave you sympathy that you're not different, that you areas much a person as anyone else.

Your eyes feel heavy as you draw a circle three times on her open palm; yes in your language. You imagine her smiling as you hear the rustling of fabric, which can only mean one thing: it's time for a long story. You hope you'll be able to stay awake long enough to hear it.

"Today in my English class we were translating songs. I found one that got me to remember something very important." Inhale, exhale. You feel her hand twitch. Not good. "I'm leaving for college soon." You don't intend to yet your hand slowly grasps hers and squeeze it. You don't want her to go away.

When she starts talking again she squeezes your hand just as firmly as you're squeezing hers.

"Lu, we have to face it at some point. I might not come back until I get my degree, which will take at least three years to get if I don't take any breaks." _NO._ You don't want to hear this. You don't but your mind woke up to hear her speak and it won't shut down until she's done. "I'm sorry Lu, I just don't want you to be hurt when you see time has passed by and I'm not here. Goodness, I'm terrible-" _No you're not! _"Bringing all this up in the middle of the night. I-...I'm sorry. Honest. I want to see you grow but the chances of getting accepted to a University in America with scholarships is so small…" _Please stop…_

You hear fabric rustling again and feel two hands touch your stomach. They push softly at you, asking you if you could make some space. You do as they wish and feel a shift in weight where your body had been. Your eyes can't see, only your mind. Your mind sees her hands on your shoulders, watching as they journey up and around to join together behind your neck, holding you close to a warm body –her body. You lay your head on her chest and listen to her heartbeat, willing your tears back. _Boys don't cry, Lui._

You always were a sensitive child.

"I'm going to write you letters and send lots of pictures and gifts. I promise I'll come back as soon as I can."

You hope she keeps her promise. You really do. Moments like this make you wish you could talk. You never really cared that you were mute but you feel like talking now, in the middle of the night with your uncle's snores that resemble echoes. You want to tell her you're going to miss her. You love her and you'll wait for her. You'll reply to every letter and you'll send her gifts back even if it means having to do more chores.

You don't want her to go. You really, really don't, but you know you can't stop her. You hope she understands all of this as you press yourself closer to her. You both stay like that even though you both know that aunt and uncle will get mad if they see you both slept on the same bed again. You don't care. All you can think about as close your eyes is her name.

_Luka._

* * *

**_A/ n:_**

**The title of this story is a song sung by Blink 182, which is the song Luka was translating in class. This isn't a songfic. I have no clue why but I feel like it's important to point that out.**

**Inspiration for this story came from Ryuchu. I've pondered continuing this story but I'm not too sure. I also want to point out that italicized words are Lui's thoughts. ****Thank you for reading this story and I not only hope that you enjoyed it but that you'll also enjoy the future stories I will add to this collection.**

**P.s. Thank you Mipiko for reviewing and the follow/ favorites :)**


	3. Shadow to Shine

**Warning: **

**The first half of the story is spoken in broken English due to language barriers.**

* * *

There always contradiction. Good and evil. In story, woman –me is evil. Rival man.

Name not known.

Existence thought. There theory. Is one real? What if alone, world around in mind. Theory is life.

I not real. I exist in mind of man. Purpose is to destroy.

Man's name Yohioloid. Loid show he not real. Like me. We not real. I thought of man who is and is not real.

I follow him. As he sing, build popularity, I whisper his fears. He incomplete and I remind him of it. He no know yet what make him whole. I no know what 'it' is. If I knew I make sure he never know.

I evil. I exist to bring downfall.

What happen if I win? If he gone, I gone too? I exist because of him. Then, no longer exist if win?

Does he know I exist? Black figure that hold him close. Whisper sweet truth while stroke rough lips. Body pressed against body. Chill that 'run up spine'.

I think today this too as I whisper.

I evil. Evil lie. I lie.

Story not true. Story have end, mine does not. I far from climax.

I wonder if man remember my voice. Will he miss me when I gone?

I go soon. Now I shadow. Untouchable. Soon will exist. Will touch. Will be touched. Speak and heard by others.

When real will you hear me?

I want Yohioloid to hear me.

* * *

"What's wrong, Yohi?"

He doesn't pay attention to Oliver's question. His eyes are glued to an approaching figure.

As per custom of the Vocaloid's, regardless of what language they spoke, all Vocaloid's reunited with the ones in their generation. A reunion that occurred every two weeks to spend time together and, in the case of the third generation, receive updates on the status of upcoming members. Via web or face-to-face, it was a norm of their meetings to chat with soon-to-be members. Yohio remembered the wait, remembered chatting with the people who he was with now about his new demos and how dull all the waiting to be 'just right' was.

He also remembered a voice that haunted him during those days.

Yohio thought it was the stress of his approaching release that caused him to hear a voice. It always told him how he would fail and how he would never compare to those who came before him. By the time of his release he stopped hearing the voice. He thought it was gone…

Until it resounded from the mouth of the recently unveiled Spanish Vocaloid, Maika.

"You silent. No speak?"

She smiled, _actually _smiled, and it looked utterly ravishing. _She _looked utterly ravishing, with her bright clothes, styled hair, and red eyes that looked eerily like his.

Was he dreaming?

"Yo existo, mi amor."

He had no idea what she just said but it sounded as beautiful as she looked.

* * *

**_A/ n:_**

**Fun facts! One: Both parts of the story have the same word count. Two: I wrote the first half back when Maika was a silhouette and was just a 'Female Spanish Vocaloid'. The second half I wrote a few days ago when Maika's name and figure were revealed. It's amazing how bright Maiko looks. I could say so much on this topic but I'll just end this here. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this story and will enjoy the stories to come.  
**

**P.s. Thank you Ryuchu for your reviews :)**


End file.
